The Affair
by averygirl
Summary: She didn't want to hurt her husband but walking away from him was simply not an option anymore. A Dayzee Leigh/Justus Ward one shot crossover story.


_****A Dayzee Leigh and Justus Ward one shot. (I call them Jayzee lol) In this, Justus is alive and well. He left Port Charles after he was nearly killed (but not quite!) by Manny Ruiz. It's Rated M.****_

**The Affair**

_**Paris, France**_

Dayzee didn't want to do this. Alright, yes, yes she did. She just didn't want to hurt her husband. She knew that Marcus would be devastated if he ever found out what she was about to do. But walking away – hell, she should be running away! – was simply not an option anymore.

She was in love and with a man who was not her husband. Marcus was her safety net, her beacon of light, but she didn't desire him – need him, crave him, lust for him… At least not the same way she did Justus Ward. Her whole body ached for the other man. She was ashamed to think of how many nights she had made love to Marcus, picturing Justus's impossibly handsome face the whole time.

"It's now or never, Dayzee," she whispered to herself as she debated what it would mean to knock and become Justus's in every way.

She finally got up the nerve to knock. The door to the flat was soon opened. Justus stood before her in a tee-shirt and loose fitting denim jeans, looking utterly delectable. Marcus was cute; handsome even, but Justus he was beautiful, exotic… dangerous. She knew little of his life, his history, where he had come from, what made him tick and that was part of the attraction. He intrigued the hell out of her. He was a puzzle to be solved. He drew her like a moth to a flame.

Justus smiled. "You came."

"I said I would," Dayzee replied.

"Yes but-"

"You thought I'd back out."

"Yeah, I pretty much did," Justus said with a grin. He reached for her hand and she returned his grip, threading their fingers. He pulled her inside of his flat and shut the door. She looked around at the dark, quiet bachelor pad and smiled.

"It fits you."

"I don't know. I think it could use a woman's touch." He drifted behind her and she shivered as his fingers lightly danced across the back of her arms.

"Maybe it does," she allowed. "I am sure you'll find the right woman to help you decorate the place."

"What if I already found the woman I want to share everything with?" Justus said. She trembled almost violently as he swept her thick hair off of her shoulders and began to pepper her skin with soft kisses.

"I can't be that woman," she protested weakly. "Marcus-"

"Sounds like a nice guy," Justus admitted between kisses and caresses, "but he's not me. He's not the one driving you wild with desire right now."

Dayzee smiled in spite of herself. "You're way too cocky."

"Come on. I can tell that you're enjoying this. Your whole body is so into it." He reached around her. He lightly thumbed her nipples through the gauzy material of her peasant top. She instinctively arched into his hands, moaning as he massaged her breasts until the nipples were literally throbbing. She wanted his mouth on them. She wanted his luscious lips _all over her._

"This is so wrong," she gasped out as his hands moved down to the waistband of her skirt. He loosened the drawstring and then slipped his fingers into her panties. He found that she was hot and wet as he buried his fingers knuckle-deep inside of her. She let out a wanton cry as she began to rock against his hand. Her tight ass slammed into his crotch with every gyration of her hips, making him more than a bit aroused.

He kissed her neck again as he picked up the speed of his ministrations. "It may be wrong but to make it sound really cliché, why does it feel so right?"

God, if only she knew. She had never, ever pictured herself as the type to have an extramarital affair. She never would have guessed that she would find herself in this position. Seriously, _never._ She had never fathomed that meeting a mysterious man in a hole-in-the-wall Parisian café could alight her with desire like this.

"Dayzee," Justus whispered huskily against the column of her throat. "I want to be honorable; I don't want to sully your marriage… but I can't help this. I want you too much. I love you too much. I think I have since the moment we met."

Dayzee blinked back tears. Tears born of both joy and guilt. She turned in Justus's arms and crushed her pert breasts against his chest. She said nothing as she began to devour his mouth with greedy kisses. She didn't want to think anymore. She just wanted to _feel._

He slipped his hands underneath her peasant top and quickly did away with her tiny strapless bra. The material fell away and she smiled as his fingers grazed her heated skin. She raised her slender arms so he could peel off her top. Her mulberry nipples popped into view and he looked at them with a stark, hungry look in his eyes. He then leaned down and took one into his mouth, feeling it instantly pebble on his slick tongue.

"Justusssss," she moaned as he lapped at her breast. He backed her up to the brocade sofa and eased her down onto it. He only lifted his head long enough to take the other tit into his mouth and begin the sensual torture anew.

Her hands came to hook in the loops of his jeans. She thought how she never seen him out of his suit and tie. It was a nice change. She moved her hips against his as he feasted on her, continually bumping her clothed pussy against his length. He was rock-hard and she delighted in making him so. He groaned and finally looked up at her, lifting up onto his palms and kissing her on the mouth.

"You're driving me crazy here," he said hoarsely.

"That's the idea." Dayzee fluttered her eyelashes at him. It surprised even her but it felt oddly natural. She had never been the coy, teasing type, but then she'd never been a cheating whore either.

She stiffened a bit as Justus burned a hole into her soul with his gaze. "Don't think about it. Don't think about him. Just be here with me right now. Can you do that?"

Dayzee finally nodded. "Yeah, yeah I can." She crashed her lips to his and shoved her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues dueled and they kissed until they were both breathless.

"That was –"

"Just the start," Justus said. There was a delicious promise in his chocolate-brown eyes.

"I can't imagine how you'll top that," Dayzee teased.

"That sounds like a dare," he answered. He immediately got up onto his knees and tugged down her skirt, along with her panties. He dangled the slip of fabric tantalizingly on his finger and then flicked the underwear to the floor. He drew her lean right leg up and hooked it over his shoulder. He then moved down on the sofa. She could feel his hot breath on her pussy. She bucked in anticipation and he reached up to firmly force her back onto the cushions.

He began to lead a trial of kisses up her inner thigh and then using his free hand, he parted her pussy lips. "So tight," he whispered and then said no more as his tongue found her entrance. He pushed his tongue deep inside of her, swirling it around her sensitive clit.

"Justus, oh godddd," Dayzee cried out as she pressed forward, wanting to bury more and more of herself in his hot mouth. He sucked on a mocha lip, teasing it with his teeth. She rolled her head to the side and hooked an arm over the arm of the sofa. Her palm smacked the sofa again and again as she rode out a powerful orgasm that was more intense than anything she had ever felt.

_"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"_ She screamed loudly as bright stars popped before her eyes. She finally crashed back onto the sofa as Justus lifted his too-handsome face to peer up at her.

"You taste damned good," Justus said and to prove his point, he licked his dark pink lips greedily.

"Can I taste you now?" She asked. She might have been shy asking that before but not now; not anymore.

Justus nodded and his eyes became stormy and heavy-lidded as he considered the possibilities. "Lay back," Dayzee instructed. Justus rolled off of her and slammed his body onto the cushions behind him. He lifted up as she loosened the button on his jeans. She unzipped them and she helped him shed his jeans and boxer briefs. She gasped when she saw how big and hard he was. He was going to taste so good. She was sure of that much.

She shoved his tee-shirt up and began to play with his nipples. He growled as she tweaked one and kissed his hard abs. She kissed down to his shaft. She kissed the base of it and then the tip. She then took him between her lips, going down, down, down until he was bumping against the back of her throat. She smiled around his engorged dick. She stroked his balls and felt his whole body react. He was panting. He grabbed her braided locks into his hands and tugged on the ends of her hair until it almost hurt.

He called out her name again and again as he erupted into her waiting mouth. She came up between his legs and kissed him so he could taste himself on her lips. Breathlessly, he whispered her name and pulled her atop of him until she was straddling him. She reached down and massaged his dick until it was hard all over again.

"You're killing me here," Justus said.

Dayzee just smiled as she fingered his balls. She then hovered above him for a moment before slamming down onto him. Their rhythm was immediately flawless. She had suspected it would be but the potency, the passion, of it, left her unable to speak. Her fingers dug into his shoulder blades. His fingers bit into her hips as she rode him. His balls were smacking against her entrance as they felt the frenzied ecstasy building between them.

"I'm almost there!" Dayzee cried out. "Please don't stop."

"Never," Justus said and thrust up into her harder and harder still. A smile spread across her face as he pumped his hips once, then twice more, and finally came inside of her, filling her body with his hot seed.

Dayzee dropped onto his chest. His arms came to cinch around her waist. "That was…" She couldn't find the words to say how satisfying it had been. She wanted more – so much more.

He nuzzled her neck with his face. He didn't dare leave a bite mark on her as much as he wanted to. If her husband saw …

"It was amazing," Dayzee said. "How was it for you?"

"It was fabulous," Justus said. "Can you stay the night?"

Dayzee nibbled her bottom lip. "I want to..." She kissed him and they were about to go for another round when her cell phone began to ring in her purse. It suddenly didn't matter if the call was from Marcus, or a friend or an in-law, because cold, hard reality had just shattered the walls of their sanctuary.

"I have to get that," Dayzee said sadly and moved off of him. He watched her walk over to her purse and suddenly he was the one filled with insecurity and indecision.

If she didn't come back to him, he felt he might not survive it. He was so in love with Dayzee and couldn't imagine his life without her in it. He didn't want to.

_**The end (for now!)**_


End file.
